1. Field of the Art
Generally, the present application relates to data processing. Specifically, the application is related to using financial network data processing systems for non-payment, authentication-only services, such as for gaining access to physical areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For access to physically secure areas with many entrances and exits, such as college dormitories and office buildings, keycards are often used. Individuals who are authorized to access the areas are each supplied with a keycard. To enter and exit each doorway, the individual swipes his or her keycard through a reader, or sweeps it near a wireless reader, so that the reader can read information from the keycard.
The information is fed to a local computer, and the computer determines whether the keycard, and the associated user, is registered in a database. If the keycard is registered, then a signal feeds back from the computer to the doorway to unlock it so that the user can enter or exit.
Unauthorized people who want access to the areas may be able to steal and/or duplicate copy one of the keycards. This can present a problem. Generally, a duplicate card cannot be discerned from an original card from a remote computer. An individual whose card has been surrepticiously duplicated may not realize that his or her card has been duplicated. Meanwhile, an unauthorized person may use the card to access the area many times with impunity before being caught, if ever being caught.
A university or office building with a keycard system generally accepts the risk that a keycard here or there might be stolen and duplicated. Those who have the means and knowledge to surrepticiously duplicate such electronic cards do not ordinarily set out to do so, and the benefit of doing so is often small compared with the risks. However, in some instances in which the benefits are high or the consequences of a breach are incalculable, one may wish for a better security system.
Secure keycard systems are available on the open market through third party brokers. A database system containing the list of authorized keycards is usually located in the same building, building complex, or campus as the doorway readers. Because of this local placement, once the system is installed and purchased from a broker, the purchaser is typically on its own to issue and validate keycards to users. The company from which the keycard system is purchased may maintain and update the system, but tactical decisions as to what cards are authorized or not are generally left to the installed, automated system under observation by the purchaser.
There exists a need in the art for better security systems that can reduce the risk of duplicated keycards or other such devices.